The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Modern multiple speed motor vehicle transmissions commonly employ a plurality of planetary gear sets having sun gears, planet gear carriers and ring gears which are permanently coupled together or selectively interconnected by clutches or grounded by brakes to achieve reverse gear and a plurality of forward gear ratios.
While the foregoing described components provide the fundamental and necessary reverse and forward speeds or gear ratios, transmissions must also include control devices and components which select the desired or required gear ratio. In particular, transmissions may include spring packs that help facilitate the shifts to various gear ratios. For example, a transmission may include two spring packs, each with a set of springs associated with a respective return piston. Moreover, each spring pack occupies a different space within the transmission.
Accordingly, there is a need for spring pack that requires less space within the transmission.